Pixie Rider
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: The fairies compete with each other in a road race around Pixie Hollow for a single slice of leftover pizza.


**Alright folks, here's another one of my interesting entries. This time, I'm trying to bring the fairies a bit into the modern age with many of today's souped up, stylish cars such as the Camaro or the Mustang. Many of us are very associated with cars and styles so I thought, why can't the fairies? They may be able to fly, but even they like to rest their wings and let wheels get them places for a change. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney fairies or the car brands featured in my story.**

Tink was holding a slumber party one night at her house. She and her friends were pretty much up all night sharing secrets, gossiping, and talking about boys. There was so much excitement and energy around it practically kept them up to the next Saturday morning.

But by 9:00 AM, they were all asleep in the living room. Iridessa and Silvermist were lounged on the couch, Rosetta and Lyria were laid back in the comfort chair, and Fawn, Tink, and Vidia were on the floor. It wasn't long until Tink woke up first. She yawned and rubbed her head as she sat up. As she looked around, they others were fast asleep, it seemed like she had the house to herself for the time being.

She could have just maybe taken a shower or something or started breakfast, she was hungry, but there wasn't much good in her fridge to eat. But then she remembered.

"The pizza." she thought gleefully.

She turned and saw the box on the coffee table. The most memorable part of the night was the insanely awesome pizza they had ordered last night from a new joint in town. It was a veggie pizza that was made from five different mouse cheeses, the best vegetables in the hollow, and grains from the most graceful of fields. The fairies called it heaven's delight because it was if it was baked by angels.

Tink licked her lips in pure hunger as she moved closer to the pizza box. She was careful to be a bit quiet so that the others wouldn't wake up. She flipped the lid open gently, only to find that there was only one piece left. She paused for a moment to make sure the others were still asleep. After she confirmed, she moved in make her move, her fingers were now just inches from the wonderful sensation that was the pizza.

But just as she was about to touch it...

WAM!

A bunch of other hands were suddenly grabbing for it. As it turned out, none of the others were asleep at all. Each of them were waiting for a precise moment to snag the last slice.

Now with each of their hands on the pizza, they all stared at each other with expressions of sternness. None of them were letting go.

"It's mine." said Fawn quickly tugging it forward hoping it would slip out the other hands.

"Oh come on you had 3 pieces." said Rosetta pulling her way.

"So did you Rosy." said Sil.

"I kept getting the smallest pieces." said Iridessa.

"Wait guys." said Tink. It seemed like she knew a solution. "It's my house."

"SO!" yelled Iridessa.

"So, my house, my food." she tugged it.

"WHOA WHOA sugar!" yelled Rosetta. "If don't recall, we all pitched in a little for this pizza."

Tink sighed. "Alright alright, but who gets it?"

"Me of course." Rosetta tugged.

For a minute the girls were constantly arguing about who should get the last slice. Finally Tink calmed them again.

"Wait wait! I got an idea."

The others stared at her again.

"Well we can't decide who should get it, so there's only one way to settle this."

The others shared smiles.

* * *

><p>That morning, they were all on the outskirts of Tinkers nook readying their rides (yes cars).<p>

"Okay so let me get this straight." said a quite confused Bobble as he had heard of the big commotion. "You guys are going to race all around Pixie Hollow... for a slice of pizza?"

"Well duh Bobble. It's the like the most insanely delicious stuff you've ever tasted." said Tink as she was finishing up in her hood.

"I understand that Miss Bell but why a huge race using cars from the future that you guys hardly use? You couldn't have just played rock paper scissors or something?"

The others just laughed.

"That's funny." laughed Fawn.

"Rock paper scissors. HAH!" Rosetta agreed.

"Hey guys maybe we should just call off the race and grab a few rocks." added Sil with a chuckle.

Bobble just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, pizza that good deserves to be raced over."

"Well then where's the finish line?" he asked.

"In the Home Tree." explained Tink.

She walked over to him and showed him a map of Pixie Hollow and how the race was going to play out.

"Were racing in a circle through Spring Valley, passed Winter Woods, Autumn Forest, Summer Glade and up to the Home Tree where the wonderful veggie stuffed slice will be waiting with Terence."

She rolled the map back up.

"Terence is in on this too."

"Yeah, he's going to make sure no one eats it before we get there." Iridessa exclaimed.

"Come girls ya ready?" Tink shouted with readiness.

"Yeah, lets get this party started!" Lyria shouted.

They all huddled together.

"Okay, there's only one rule...first one to the pizza gets to eat it."

"BREAK!" They all broke apart and headed for their vehicles which were all lined up together at the starting line.

Tink's car was a dark green Dodge Charger dubbed GearShift, Iridessa's was a dark yellow Ferrari California dubbed BeamRazor, Rosetta's was a dark red Hummer H3 dubbed ThornMissle, Fawn's was a dark orange Camaro ZL1 dubbed WildCat, Silvermist's was a dark blue Mustang GT500 dubbed Rainjet, Vidia's was a dark purple BMW Z4 dubbed WindCutter, and Lyria's was a dark grey Chrysler 300 dubbed MechFable.

Each of them sat strapped tightly in their vehicles ready for the race get underway. Some of them even strapped on some racing gloves and Iridessa even had a pair of sunglasses. Tink looked over at her. She lowered her glasses and gave Tink a little wink before putting them back up.

"What can I say, I love to drive in style." said Iridessa straightening them one last time.

"Hey Bobble, ya mind?"

"Alright then." he said fluttering over them. "FAIRIES START YOUR ENGINE'S!" He yelled.

All of the car engines started at the same time. They were each neck and neck behind the line.

"ON YOUR MARK!"

A few inched closer.

"GET SET!"

Some engines revved. They were all ready. One of them was going to get that slice. The waited in anxiousness and anticipation for Bobble to give the signal.

Wheel's spun out of control kicking up dust in the sparrowman's face. They were already a half mile down the dirt road as he spit some dirt out his mouth.

"Go." he coughed.

**That was chapter 1. This race had just begun. I thought I'd add Lyria in a main character as another member of the group. There's more coming so watch out. You may get run over if you're not careful. :)**


End file.
